Equivelant Exchange
by vampire1031
Summary: Shamus stumbles upon a rock known as Gaia's Tear and it is said to hold magical powers, What will Jojo and the pack do with the rock?1 JojoxOC's AlvinxOC's
1. Chapter 1: Finding the rock

Chapter 1: Finding the stone

Jojo and Cyrus are out at the park with little Shamus, who is busy playing in the sandbox. Shamus with his little pail and shovel begins to dig into the sand and make pirate noises which makes the other parents laugh at how cute he is. Little by little the other children begin to go by Shamus and play with him as well. The other parents begin to flood Jojo and Cyrus with compliments on Shamus.

"Oh thank you guys so much but he isn't my son he is actually my nephew, and so is he" Jojo says pointing to Cyrus.

The other parents apologize as the sun begins to get to its highest which is about the same time that Shamus usually gets hungry. So Jojo and Cyrus walk over to pick up Shamus and take him out to eat. But little did they know that Shamus had picked up a rock from the sandbox and stuck it in his little pocket.

Jojo puts Shamus in his car seat as Cyrus gets in the backseat behind Jojo and closes the door. Starting up his car and driving out of the playground and onto the main road Jojo begins to play One of Shamus' favorite songs.

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...  
Not alone ohh  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Say it again  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Not alone, Not alone  
If you just reach out for me girl  
In the morning, in the evening  
Not alone, not alone  
You and me not alone  
Oh together together  
Not not being alone  
Not not being alone

Cyrus looks over at Shamus who has his little hand out and frowning, Cyrus knowing what he wants takes the little hand in his and begins to hold it. Shamus smiles with his two teeth and looks forward and begins to sway his head from side to side. This makes Both Jojo and Cyrus just smile.

They finally get to Ihop and they get a small booth. People begin to give Jojo them dirty looks and Cyrus can make out some insults that he hears some people mutter under their breath. Cyrus about to lose his cool snaps out of it when a very familiar song is heard on the radio

_Don't you ever wish  
You were someone else  
You were meant to be  
The way you are exactly  
Don't you ever say  
You don't like the way you are  
When you learn to love yourself  
You're better off by far  
And I hope you always  
stay the same  
'Cause there's nothing 'bout  
you I would change  
I think that you could be  
Whatever you wanted to be  
If you could realize  
All the dreams you have inside  
__[ Find more Lyrics on __/93q__ ]__  
Don't be afraid  
If you've got something to say  
Just open up your heart  
And let it show you the way_

Believe in yourself  
Reach down inside  
The love you found  
will set you free  
Believe in yourself  
You will come alive  
Have faith in what you do  
You'll make it through..ohhh..yeah...

No there's nothing 'bout you I would change _[x2]__  
Don't change..._

Cyrus looks over at Jojo and whispers to him that it sounded like his voice playing the song.

"I know it does because that is me, watch"

"And that was stay the same from our very own Jojo McDodd" The radio host says.

Cyrus smiles and notices that Shamus is playing with something. Jojo asks for Shamus to give it to him to which Shamus again smiles and hands it over before grabbing his spoon and tries to take a bite of his mash potatoes.

"I wonder what this is." Jojo says looking the rock over.

"Well its smooth and its also green and red" Cyrus says

After their lunch they take little Shamus home and put him down for his nap while They go onto the computer and begin to look up what the rock is.

"Do you think it would be under birthstones? Or for the heck of it try local legends"

So Jojo tries and looks under birthstones but nothing comes up, so he decides to look under local legends and they begin to scroll through the different legends until they come across one called "Gaia's Tear". Jojo begins to read it to himself as does Cyrus until they come to the very end of the legend as Jojo reads it out loud.

"It is said that this stone can grant the person any one wish they want no matter how big it is, but the wish does come with a catch. Who ever makes a wish will lose something very precious to them."

"Wow I don't think we should use it until we find more about it Jo" Cyrus says placing a hand on Jojo's shoulder.

A/N that is the end of the chapter, hope you guys are going to like it


	2. Chapter 2: The first Wish

Chapter 2: The first wish.

Shamus is sitting on the couch along with his dad When all of a sudden Shamus got down from the couch and began to walk towards the television. He was pressing buttons on the dvd player until it opened up, he stuck in his Alvin and the Chipmunks DVD and began pushing random buttons again for it to close. When he was finally able to get it in he waddled over back to the couch climbed up his dad's leg sat on his lap and grabbed the remote.

Aaron worried that his son would try to eat the remote like Mana did when he was little grabbed it and pushed play, Shamus was crying for a little bit that is until he heard the beginning song to the movie. Shamus begins to clap and laugh histerically throughout the whole movie, Shamus then gets up and climbs down the couch and just in time to dance to his favorite song. Luckily the pack all come into the living room to watch the show as well.

_DJ:  
Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
Chipmunks On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!  
Everybody Get can they do it!  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

Chipmunks:  
I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!  
He Said That:

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

DJ:  
Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!

Chipmunks:  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Girl:  
Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)  
So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!)

My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!

DJ:  
Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!

Chipmunks:  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Shamus begins to rock his hips from side to side with his hands in the air, he even copies Theodore at the moment when he swings his hip in a circle. The pack begins to cheer for Shamus who begins to turn a bright color from blushing. Deep in his mind he is wishing that the chipmunks were real. Not knowing that he still had the stone in his pocket. He feels something warm in his pocket, but not caring because of all the attention he is getting he just shrugs it off. But that night while Shamus was sleeping he began to dream that he was dancing with the chipmunks on stage and he can hear another one of his favorite songs playing. But it sounds so real. Shamus slowly opens his eyes and notices that in front of him he sees Alvin and Simon, but he doesn't see Theodore. He hears little footsteps going into the kitchen and the door to the fridge opening.

Shamus smiles as he crawls over to the edge of his crib and begins to reach a hand out to them.

"Um Alvin, what are we doing here?" Simon asks

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the smart one remember. Also tell me, what is that?" Alvin says pointing too Shamus.

"Well apparently not only are you a complete moron, but you don't even know what a baby is" Simon says pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger. And here comes Theodore walking into the room with Shamus' box of soft chewy animal crackers.

Shamus begins to whimper until Theodore squeezes the top part of his body through the bars but gets stuck.

"Damn it Theo, now we gotta go find the butter" Alvin says as him and Simon leave the room and towards the kitchen.

But with Shamus' help Theodore gets unstuck and is sitting with Shamus on his blanket eating the crackers.

Theodore gets an idea to repay Shamus for sharing his cookies with him. So him and his brothers get into their silver suits and begin to sing and dance to another song.

_Alvin:  
you know you got it made,  
when you drop an escalade  
for the drop top  
iced out, rocks hot  
Droppin dollars, ladies hollar "heeey"!  
Gotta get that greeeeeeen!  
you know you got it made,  
when they settin a parade  
when you drop down  
write a check in town, all just for one daaay!  
Gotta get that greeeeeeeen!_

Chorus  
Girls: Whooooa  
Simon and Theodore: go, go, go, go!  
Girls: Don't cha know thats how they rooool?  
Simon and Theodore: roll, roll, roll, roll!  
Girls: Can you get down with the  
Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: Baby you knooow!  
Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk, of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: How We Roooooooll!  
Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: Baby you knooow!  
Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: How We Rooooooooooooll!  
Girls: how we roll...

Alvin: come on, can you feel it  
yeah, yeah come on  
...heeeeeeres theodore!

Theodore:  
you know your here to stay,  
When your always getting paid  
and ya dont stop, never will, it won't stop  
no matter what they saaay.  
gotta live the dreeeeeeam!

Alvin:  
kick it simon!

Simon:  
you know your here to stay,  
when you hear they think you hit,  
cause we gots its,  
everybody fletch it,  
got nothing to saaay.  
so we live the dreeeeeeam!

(chorus again)

Alvin:  
come on, can you feel it  
yeah, yeah, come on  
...break it down now

(simon and theodore singing harmonies)

Alvin: ohhhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhhh...Babaaaay...its how we rooooooooooooooll!

Simon and Theodore funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: ohhh ohhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh  
Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: whoooooooooooaaa  
Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: babaay, babyyyyy, you know, you knoooooooow!  
Simon and Theodore: funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks  
Alvin: yeeeeeeeeaah! you know, you knooooooow!

Girls: how we roll  
Alvin: come on, yeahhhhhh  
Girls: how we roll  
Alvin: baby, you know, you know, you knoooow!  
Girls: how we roll  
Alvin: ohhhhhh, yeahhhhh  
Girls: how we roll  
Alvin: ohhhh, yeahhhhhh, you knoooow  
Simon, Theodore, Alvin, Girls: HOW WE ROLL!

Shamus begins to clap and giggle which makes Pam wake up, and thinking that its Aaron she shrugs it off and falls back asleep.

A/N end of chapter two, the songs from the first chapter is "You are not alone" From Michael Jackson, the second one is "Stay the Same" From Joey McIntyre and these two in this chapter is "Witch Doctor" and "How we Roll" from the first chipmunk movie. Hope you enjoy it because its only going to get better.


	3. Chapter 3: Mother's desire

Chapter 3: A mother's desire

Its another day at the pack's home in Whoville and it seems that Pam and Vienna are both worried that the younger members of the pack don't get to spend much time with the leaders on account that they work long hours and then are just too tired to do anything when they get home. Jojo is at school with the Mosley brothers leaving Pam, Vienna and a baby Shamus at home with the house work.

"I really feel like in time Jonah them will start to go into a depression" Vienna says to Pam, while dusting the shelves.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's because, Mana, Koa and Aaron are always at work and then when they get home they just want to eat, shower and go to bed because they have to get up early in the morning and do it all again"

"I know and even at times when they are sick they still manage to get up out of bed and go to work"

Pam not knowing that Shamus has the rock in his pocket makes her wish. Shamus can feel the rock begin to get warm so he knows that his mom's wish is going to come true.

"I just wish that they would be able to make money and spend more time at home"

At that very moment Koa, gets called into his manager's office as well as Mana and Aaron get called into theirs.

"Koa you been a very hard worker and even when you had a 103 fever you still came into work and made it through the day, well I just been thinking and I feel it would be a great big insult if I didn't give you a promotion. I promote you to assistant manager, you will still get paid your normal hourly pay but add 12 dollars to it. Also you will be on call so if we need you in we will call you, but don't worry again you will still get paid regularly"

"Koa just smiles but then runs out of his managers office to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet"

Same thing goes for Aaron and Mana who just are so grateful that the rest of the day they are all smiles. But back at the house things are getting a little weird for Vienna when she brings up some important news.

"So Pam what are you and Aaron going to do for your first anniversary?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Aaron been married for a year already so what do you plan on doing with him?"

"What are you talking about we are still dating I think it would be too early for me to marry him anyways"

"Pam look on your ring finger and tell me what you see" Vienna says getting kind of confused at what could be going on.

Pam looks down at her ring finger and her jaw just drops because on her finger is the green birthstone ring that Aaron gave to her that Halloween night.

"Don't forget too that its Shamus' birthday as well, can you believe he is already going to be two years old?"

"I know I am so excited for him, I already got his Party planned out"

"So wait let me get this straight, you remember you son but you don't remember getting married?"

"I guess not, maybe it's because I'm tired and I need some rest'

"Yeah you go do that" Vienna tells her as she continues to clean but in the back of her mind she is wondering what is going on, that is until she got a call from the leaders telling her the good news.

Vienna can't believe that Pam's wish came true, so she darts out of Cyrus' room and down the stairs almost tripping over Shamus and the chipmunks. Vienna tells Pam the story and Pam cannot believe her ears, a smile spreads on her face and tears form in her eyes.

"But how though?"

Just then Shamus pulls out the rock from his pocket and shows his mom.

"Pweety rockie" Shamus says waving it into the air.

"Ah yes I heard rumors about that rock" Simon says pushing up his glasses with his finger.

"What rumor? All I see is the little fur ball with a green and red rock" Alvin says slipping his hands into his sweater pocket.

"Well Alvin, it's said to have magical powers to grant the person anyone wishes they want at the cost of their most precious memory" Simon says with a smirk on his face

"Ohh let me try, I wish that I wasn't so short and stubby" Theodore says grabbing the rock as it begins to glow Theo's hand gets warm and everyone just stares in shock as Theo grew about 2 inches and became skinny like Alvin and Simon.

"Wow Theo, now you got a green night gown on instead of a shirt" Alvin says laughing histerically.

"Hmm just to test my theory, Theo do you remember passing the 4th grade just by thinking of food?"

"I passed?" Theo says taking off the shirt handing it to Pam so that she can make some touch ups on it.

"Yups just as I thought he wished to be more like us at the cost of his memory of passing the fourth grade"

Pam just looks at Vienna who looks at Simon. Theodore runs over to Shamus to cuddle with him to keep warm until Pam is done with his shirt.

"Don't worry there is more to the Legend, it also states that depending on how big the wish is depends on how long the memory will be gone. So every Hour I will ask Theo if he remembers passing while you Mrs. Ummm, whats your name again?" Simon says chuckling.

"I am Vienna and that's Pam, I will ask her every hour if she remembers getting married to Aaron"

"Good idea but for now let me hold onto the rock so I can research it more"

Vienna hands Simon the rock who places it in his sweater and runs off down the stairs to where he built a small computer. To do more research on the stone.

A/N hope you guys like chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Tears of an Angel

Chapter 4: Tears of an Angel

Justin gets enrolled at Whoville high along with Jojo, Jonah, Mike, Cody, Marcus, and Jonah's brothers. The girls are screaming for Justin and begin to ask him along with Jojo and the rest of the group to go out with them but Jojo openly admits that he has a boyfriend which makes the girls drop their jaws and the pack snicker to their dismay. Its first period and they are in music class. The guys all decide to go up to the front of the class and sing songs

_Marcus:__  
Shorty, who dat who dat you think always missing you  
I-I-I cannot get enough of kissing you  
I don't cry-y-y, ok I she'd a tear, or two  
On the gri-i-ind, yeah, but girl ain't no forgetting you, cuz_

Jojo:

_Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you_

Cyrus:

_Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you_

Jonah:

_Oh baby whenever I'm gone, I'm wishing I was back home  
I can feel your heart when we're apart  
Girl I'm on my way, trust every word I say  
I can't wait to see your face  
And when I said goodbye, I saw the tears in your eyes as you started to cry  
I took your hand, and promised I'll be right back  
Girl I'm coming right back to see you smile_

So girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your everything, and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

_Hawk__  
Lil mama, ain't nobody else, I need you girl  
I-I-I got intentions just to please you girl  
And I try-y-y, lady that's what you deserve  
Superfly-y-y be more precious than a pearl  
I can't li-i-ie, pictures in my living room  
When I ri-i-ide, dashboard, digital  
To the sky-y-y, so thankful that you're in my world  
Do or di-i-ie, baby, I ain't kidding you_

I don't wanna be your distant man

_Tellin me I don't do enough for plans  
Sam:_

_I really can't afford to let it hit the fan  
Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand  
Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying  
I don't wanna rock with a brand new band  
Just you, lil mama, that's grand  
I've been all over the land, and_

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Oh, yeah  
I'm missing you

The classroom goes nuts as Jonah takes a deep breath, that song was more a girl that I simply adore and she is the greatest gift I got.

Vienna thinking that things are all better now grabs the stone from Simon's lab and takes it outside.

"I just got to make sure. I wish that Mana would finally accept Justin and that they would be safe at the school, I wish Mana got a Job at the school" Tears fill her eyes at the thought of bullies strike fear on her heart.

Just then the phone rings. And Vienna picks it up.

"Hello?"

"I'm pissed off I was assistant manager for only a day and then they go and fire me. This is bull shit. I mean I might as well get a job at Whoville High"

Vienna's eyes widen at what Mana just said. She closes her eyes and tries to think of her greatest memory. But her Brothers don't come to mind at all.

"Oh my God, what have I done? No I did the right thing"

Vienna says as she closes her eyes and takes a nap on the couch. A few hours later, Vienna wakes up from her nap, and she closes her eyes because she remembers her wish, she just wants to see if her greatest memory comes back, and wouldn't you know it a flashback of her and her brothers sitting around their game system playing Halo together as a family.

"I got my memory back as well as my wish"

"I got mine too" Pam says walking into the room

"As did I" Theodore says doing some push ups on the ground.

"I see you made a wish huh Vienna" Simon says almost in a scolding tone.

"I did it for a reason"

"I'm sure you did" Alvin says as Theodore walks up behind Alvin and slaps him in his head

"Be nice stupid" Theodore says, "Oh I made my hair into a Mohawk too, you guys like?"

A/N end of chapter 4. I wonder if you guys are liking the story so far. Let me know what you guys think please.


	5. Chapter 5: flower and the silver fox

Chapter 5: Flower and the silver fox

Its another fun filled day in the pack's house Jojo them are at school, Koa and Aaron are working their jobs, Mana is working at the school as a P.E (I feel sorry for the class) teacher, but it seems that there is a new girl at school. All the preppy chicks are looking at her and giving her dirty looks and muttering stuff under their breaths.

"Hey I'm Jojo but my friends just call me J man" Jojo says walking up to the new who. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Lehua, nice to meet you Jojo" Lehua says blushing a little

"Well let's just take a look at your schedule" Jojo says chuckling as he takes a look he notices that they both have P.E, Math, and Music together.

"Haha this is great, we have the rest of the day together" Jojo says taking her by the hand and leading her to the P.E classroom where Mana is waiting for the class to begin as he is seen throwing punches and kicks to the punching bag.

"Ok class today we are going to be working on our stamina so we are going out to the field and have a game of kickball ok, Oh Jojo you forgot your lunch at home so i just put half my burger in a bag for you ok"

"Ok Mana" Jojo says as the rest of the class begins to laugh at them

"Should i say something to them?" Lehua whispers to Jojo

"No my boyfriend got it" Jojo says with a grin nudging his head in Mana's direction.

"Isn't he like 30 something?"

"Haha no he is 21"

Before Lehua could say something Mana begins to bellow "AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY? I CAN MAKE YOU GUYS DO 20 PUSH UPS IF I WANTED YOU TOO"

"Yeah we can handle 20 push ups" says a who as a who with silver fur and silver spiked hair brushes past him and grins as he stands beside Mana

"Ok you think you can do 20 push ups? Siris show them how we do push ups"

Siris then goes into a hand stand as he lowers himself to the ground and does 20 push ups without his feet on the ground and without breaking a bead of sweat.

"Ok yeah never mind we can't do that" says the who lowering his head in shame

"Then wise up before i make you do 20" Mana says as him and the class walk out to the kickball field.

"Ok first things first break off into two teams, Jojo and Siris you guys are the team captains now pick a team name for the day and pick your team"

"Staying true to our name we are going to be called Lobos" Jojo says as he begins to pick his first member of the team

"Being true to my race we will be called the Holoholonas meaning animals, and for the first person i pick Lehua"

Lehua begins to make her way towards the silver who and blushes a little when he takes her hand into his

"Your name means flower where I am from"

Finally the teams are done being picked and Siris allows Jojo's team to go first.

First up on Jojo's team is this girl that likes Siris and she is really pissed off that Siris chose Lehua over her so she is specifically aiming her kick towards Lehua. Siris rolls the ball as the girl cranks her foot back and puts all her strenght into her kick as the ball begins to hurdle in the direction of Lehua

"Lio" Siris says as his team member sprints over towards the front of Lehua and catches the ball infront of him.

"Your out" Mana calls from behind the catcher who is none other than Jonah

"Stupid cheerleader" Jonah mutters under his breath before chuckling.

After another person got out its Jojo's turn, Jojo being trained by Mana puts a little effort into his kick which begins hurdling towards Siris, who simply falls backwards into a bridge and lets the ball fly right over him.

"Home run" Mana calls out, "One point for Lobos"

Manu, on Siris' team gets the last out by using Lio's back as a stepping stool to jump into the air and catch a ball.

Three kicks go by as the bases are loaded Lio is on first Manu is on second and Siris is on third, Lehua is up next as the cheerleader begins to make comments.

"Everybody go in, she can't kick she shouldnt even be in this school"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING LIFE SIZE BARBIE" Siris says from third base running his hands through his spikes.

"Siris why are you taking her side?"

"Because you are annoying the hell out of us with your concesive whining" Lio says from first base

"Hey Alopeke do what you do best" Manu says to Siris who just nods and grins as Lehua kicks the ball out towards the back field Lio and Manu begin to run but Siris is standing on first base as Lehua comes up towards him

"Run or you will be out" Lehua calls out but is swept off her feet as Siris begins to run the bases and while making his past the girl he shoots her a look and a grin before running over home plate.

"That can't be legal" the girl cries out but Mana doesnt care he is to busy eating Rits and Cheese in a can that he took from Siris' lunchbag.

Finally when the game was over its lunchtime and Lehua begins making her way towards a table where she was going to eat that is until Tiff (the girl who likes Siris) comes up and starts embarrasing her infront of the whole School saying how she dresses like she is homeless and that she has a face that only a mother could love. Jojo along with the Mosley's, Mike, Cody, and Marcus are about to walk over and say something but is stopped by Lio and Manu.

"Don't worry Alopeke has something in store for her" Manu says as they see Siris walking up to Tiff.

"Hey Tiff lets go already im tired with these people also I wrote a song for you" Siris says which makes Lehua frown but begins to wonder when Siris looks at her and winks.

During Music class Siris is the first up as he begins to talk to the class

"Well I did go out with Tiff before but we are back together so I wanted to sing this song for her"

_Siris:_

_We've run out of words we've run out of time  
We've run out of reasons really why we together  
We both know it's over baby bottom line  
It's best we don't even talk at all_

Don't call me even if I should cross your mind  
Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages  
Let's just call it quits it's probably better  
So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

I still wake up every morning quarter to ten  
I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table  
I can't even remember how long it's been  
No trouble stayin' occupied

Oh I ask about you whenever I come around  
I do what I can not to put my business in the streets  
Last thing I need's another episode  
Keep conversation short and sweet because

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause baby it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

You know that it's over when the burnin'  
And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore  
And you know that you're through when she don't do to you  
And move you like the way she moved ya before

And you wanna pull her close  
But your heart has froze  
You kiss her but her eyes don't close  
Then she goes out of your heart forever  
And it hurts you but you know that it's better

Girl you know it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over  
'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over  


"So pretty much what Im saying Tiff is that its over, and thats that, I just thought I should humiliate you like you humiliated that new girl"

The crowd begins to chant Alopeke as Siris walks back towards the back where the rest of the Holoholonas are sitting and infront of them are the pack. Jonah turns his head back and looks at the people behind them.

"Ok what does your names mean?" Jonah asks but before he can answer Jojo interrupts.

"Lio is Whowaiian for Horse, Manu is Whowaiian for bird, Alopeke means Fox, and im pretty sure that the other ones mean animals too"

"Mine means Owl" Pueo says looking at them behind his dark shades

"Mine means lizard, but my friends just call me Mo for short" Mo'o says

"Mine means Whowaiian Hawk" 'Io says crossing his arms over his Hawk shirt.

"Haha I guess thats why you guys are so good at the things you do huh?"

Jojo says with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6: silent prayer

Chapter 6: Silent prayer

Its a day before the school banquet and the pack as well as the Holoholona's are going about there day as its time for the third period of the school day, P.E. Jojo, the Mosley's, Mike, Mark, Cody, and even Justin are excited about P.E because everyone's favorite leader is the teacher. Mana is a fair teacher because at school he watches out for the pack but he doesn't give them any special treatment either, but he does at the end of the day take them out for ice cream as a snack before they go home.

"Alright everyone, you do know that the school banquet is coming up soon and we are in charge of two things, one is finding the music for the banquet, and two, set up the banquet hall"

Jojo and Jonah give each other a high five as well as the rest of them as Mana decides to break the P.E class into two groups.

"Jojo, you, Mike, Cody, Marcus, and Cyrus them find the songs for the banquet. Siris, you, Lio, Manu, Jonah decide the decorations for the banquet."

"I will make this banquet look divine" Siris says running some of his gel through his hair.

"You play to much games" Lio says laughing at Siris.

"I know the exact songs and people to get for the banquet" Jojo says grinning at Jonah

"Let me guess, high voices, fur, there are three of them" Jonah says counting three on his fingers.

"Yups the chipmunks" Jojo says laughing.

While they were making a list of songs to create as well as the songs the chipmunks would sing, with the songs they would play Jojo them see a kid who is actually mute and is a freshman getting picked on by the jocks. Little did Mike them know is that Shamus placed the tear in Mike's bag, which happened to be carrying Mike, Cody, and Marcus' lunches.

"Damn I really wish that these freaking Jocks would just be emo even for a day" Mike says grabbing his lunch from the bag.

"I know, i really want them to see how it feels to be in our shoes even if its for a day" Cody says Grabbing his lunch.

"I just wish that the jocks and the preps would learn to be more considerate than having their heads shoved so far up their asses that they could see their heart beat."

Just then Mike's bag began to get warm. After the school day They all jump into Mana's Car and Siris' and began to head out for icecream. Jojo, Mike, Cody, and Marcus got chocolate single scoop. Lio, Manu, got vanilla single scoop. Mana got a rocky road double scoop. Siris, well Siris got a scoop of everything pretty much.

While they were eating, they began to explain to Siris them on how they all met, but oddly Mike, Cody, and Marcus all don't remember meeting Jojo at Camp Harmony. They only remember Jojo from school and thats all. Jojo thinking what could have happened asks Mike for his bag. When Jojo opens it at the very bottom Jojo can see the tear.

"Their wishes" Jojo whispers to himself.

"Their what?" Siris asks halfway through his icecream.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how cool it would be if we could have our WISHES come true" Jojo says emphasizing on the wishing part.

Mike, Cody, and Marcus all look at each other blushing.

"Haha Whoops, Sorry J man"

"Yeah I am sure our memories will come back, I guess its because all the loud music jogged our memory" Cody says

"Yeah or Maybe its all this thinking for the banquet, well what ever it is I'm sure it is only temporary"

Back at home, They decide to have a family dinner with Jojo's parents and his sister.

Shamus and Heidi are sitting at their own little tables Shamus on a blue plastic chair while Heidi on a pink bow.

"Hewo Stamus" Heidi says scrunching her small hand a few times before taking a bite of her chicken nugget.

"Hewo" Shamus says waving his small hand at Heidi.

The older who's are enjoying the company as well as Ned and Sally are so happy to see how much Jojo has grown and that him and Mana are still dating.

"Hey Jojo, so how long have you and Mana been dating?" Ned says getting kind of scared.

"About a 2 years already dad" Ned spits out his juice when he hears that.

"Hey um Sally can you come help me with the desert" Ned says grabbing Sally by the arm and dragging her into the kitchen.

"What is it Ned?"

"Jojo has been going out with Mana for two years!" Ned says almost shouting.

"So what Ned, I am happy that Jojo has found someone to love him and understand him, even if it is Mana, I would rather have Jojo date Mana than someone we don't know" Sally says crossing her arms.

" I know but I thought it was just a faze I didn't know it would have been this long." Ned says

"So your still not happy with Jojo being with me are you Ned?"

Ned turns in shock as he sees a steamed crimson headed who standing in the door with his arms crossed.

"Hey Mana, wow you really are like a ninja" Ned says

Mana walks out past the rest of the pack as he heads out the door. Jojo just groans as he gets up and shoves his chair in and storms into the kitchen where Ned and Sally were still talking.

"DAD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!" Jojo says as he storms back into the living room. Jojo grabs Mike's bag as he digs into it searching for the tear. When he finally feels it he rips it out of the bag and tosses Mike's bag towards the chair and storms out of the house.

"If this thing really works, then I wish that Mana wouldn't take what my dad said to heart and that he is safe" Jojo says as the stone begins to glow and Jojo's hands begin to get warm.

Jojo then closes his eyes and begins to think of his greatest memory. He still sees when he saved Whoville from destruction, He remembers him and Mana dating. But he doesnt remember when him and Heidi sang somehwere over the rainbow.

"I wonder if the stone chooses which memory to take"

Jojo's phone begins to ring and when he looks at the caller he sees a moon so he answers it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe I'm back at the house with Justin so just come home when you guys are done, no rush I'm just going to shower and go sleep. Jojo sighs with relief when he realizes that Mana doesnt remember what his dad says and just finishes the dinner with his parents as the pack gets into the remaining two leaders car and begin to drive home.

Back at the house Justin is sitting outside of the shower. While Mana is inside, and you can hear Mana growling under his breath.

"Hey Mana did something happen to you at the party?"

"No, Lio's younger brother got picked on for being a mute! It's not his fault that he was born with a defect. Well I dont care They are going to get it from Lio."

"Wow, well i know there is no use trying to talk you out of it, I know how you get, once your voice gets loud its no use trying to calm you down, but I think I do know how to calm you down.

As soon as Mana got out of the shower and went into his room to change Justin walks in with a plate of bread with spaghetti inside of them.

"Ohhh just like Mom used to make"

"your mom used to do this? My mom would always do this for me when i was stressed out too."

"Wow your Mom must have been pretty cool, Hey Justin"

"Yeah Mana"

"I was wrong about you, you are pretty awesome"

"thanks, I was wrong about you too"

Mana eats the sandwhich and falls right asleep on Justin's lap. Justin wondering what happened looks at the text that Koa sent him.

"Ohh he did warn me that Mana would fall asleep right after"

Jojo and the rest of the pack come home and when Jojo walks into his room he sees Mana asleep on his lap.

"Jojo this isnt what it looks like"

"Of course it does you gave him a spaghetti sandwhich after he yelled" Jojo says lifting Mana's head off of Justin's lap before putting him on his side of the bed.

"Wow am I the only one that didn't know that it would put him to sleep that fast?"

"Yeah Pretty much" Jojo says nodding his head and putting the blanket over Mana.

Back In Justin's room Pj is already asleep on the floor and Justin after taking his shower. Instead of sleeping on his bed he lays down beside PJ. Who turns around and tosses an arm over Justin and a smile spreads across his face. Justin just smiles and nudges closer to PJ and falls asleep.

At the school the next day the jocks are confronted by Lio, Manu, And Pueo.

"uhh...ummm what is going on here?"

"I see you made trouble to my BROTHER!" Lio says

"Me...never, who would pick on your younger brother?"

Lio moves to the side and wouldn't you know it the mute freshman comes out from behind him who at Lio. Lio begins to make some hand signs and his brother nods and runs behind Pueo.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Easy way" the jocks all say in unison.

"Glad you see it our way"

Pueo them all grab their eye liner and hair gel from their bags and begin to put it on the jocks.

"What are you guys doing"

"Well not only did you make fun of my brother, but you made fun of us, we are gothic" Lio says

"We are Emo" Manu says running his gel through the prep's hair.

"Also we are freaks too" Pueo says sticking his toungue out, as the rest of them just laugh.

A/N do you guys think that Lio let them off easy? if you do then your wrong because He made them go 2 days as full goths. hahaha Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: A family raised by wolves

Chapter 7: A family raised by wolves.

Jonah, Cyrus, Hawk, Sam, and Travis are all going to a fieldtrip today to the zoo with their classes today. Strangely they are letting Mana come along for the field trip on account of him being a P.E teacher he would be able to catch the kids if they tried to leave.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Jonah says as he puts his headphones on.

"Jonah is alwasy so enthusiastic about everything" Cyrus says looking in Hoku's eyes as they interlock their fingers together, her head laying on his shoulders.

"Cyrus do you have to be so emo" Hawk says laughing.

"If he's emo then I'm emo too" Hoku says yawning as she pokes his nose.

They finally arrive at the zoo and Jonah thinking this would be funny grabs the tear from his pocket and whispers to himself.

"I wish the wolves loved us at the zoo" Jonah says.

"I wish that the wolves would listen to us at the zoo as well" Cyrus says grabbing the tears.

"I wish that the wolves would have the same color eyes as us as well" Hawk says using his wish as well.

"Oh and i wish the wolves would have our fur as well" Sam says.

"and too top it off, i wish the wolves would have our last name as their pack name" Travis says using his wish as well.

They finally get off the bus and walk towards the entrance. As they finally get in they are greeted by Mana and Siris.

"Mana where are you going?" Jonah says confused.

"Well me and Siris both heard you guys make a wish"

"How did you guys hear that?"

"We were on the seat beside you guys"

"Oh" Hawk says laughing a bit.

"We'll lets make like the wind and blow our way towards the wolves"

The Mosley's, Mana and Siris are making their way towards the wolves when they began to get followed by the preps, and the jocks.

"We are going to make them pay for making us dress like gothics and emos"

Mana them are making their ways pass the different exhibits taking pictures of everything they pass by, they seen lions, tigers, bears (Hawk "Oh my") snakes, and then they began making their way pass the fox's den.

"Hey Siris we are passing by your habitat" Cyrus says looking at Siris.

"Cyrus do you want to see how i got the nickname fox"

"Um no im sorry Siris" Cyrus says apologizing.

They finally make their way towards the wolves den. Wouldn't you know it the jocks and preps come out from behind the foxes habitat and corners them near the wolves den.

"Well looks like we get to have our revenge on you little emo punks"

They come closer and closer and are about to corner them to the wall when all of a sudden howls can be heard coming from behind them, and when they turn around the see 5 wolves snarling and baring their fangs at them.

'How did the wolves get out?" Jonah asks looking at Hawk.

"I dunno" Hawk says but everyone looks at Mana who is chuckling. When they look they see the stone in Siris' hand with a grin on his face he lowers his fox mask to his face.

"No play with your pets" Siris says looking at the preps.

At the same time the Mosley's say in a calm voice to sick em and on command the wolves begin to chase them through the zoo, the Pack and Siris following behind. The preps jump over a wall and begin to laugh on the other side but to everyone's shock the wolves run right through the wall and begin to snap their jaws at the preps and jocks.

"C...call them off please" says one of the jocks.

"ok enough" the Mosley's call out to their wolves and have them come back to them, who sit at their respective owner's feet swagging their tails as each Mosley pets their wolf.

"Now leave before we have our faithful pets sick you again." Jonah says threatingly as his wolf begins to snarl at them.

As the jocks and preps began to leave a bunch of children from a school in town come up to them.

"WOW how did you guys get the wolves to do that?' A boy says from the crowd

"It was kind of easy" Jonah says making an innocent face.

"wow can you make them do tricks?" says a girl from the front of the crowd.

"Yeah watch" Cyrus says as each Mosley makes their wolf do tricks until finally it was time to leave.

"But before we go one last trick" Each Mosley along with Mana raise their heads to the sky and their wolves do the same.

"One, two, three" Siris says as the pack begin to let out a howl along with their wolves too.

The crowd begins an uproar of cheering as the pack make their way back to the bus stop. When they got on the bus the pack looked at the zoo and sees the wolves sitting ontop of their mountain looking at the bus, each member waves at the wolves as the wolves raised their paws and begin to lift it and lower it as if waving to their masters.

"What a way to end the day huh you guys?' Mana says looking back at the Mosleys who is fast asleep, Hoku leans over and kisses Cyrus on the lips.

"Get a good rest my wolf, I will wake you up when we get back to school."

A/N hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. sorry if it seemed kind of short.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the deities

Chapter 8: Battle of the deities

While the Mosleys and Siris were all enjoying the torment they were able to give the preps and jocks Jonah dropped the stone when he was heading towards the bus trying to put it in his pocket and totally forgot about it. Just then a guy wearing a red pendant around his neck and had an evil grin on his face. At the packs house they are talking among each other about where the rock could be.

"I am really sorry you guys, I didn't mean to lose the stone" Jonah says with his head in his hands.

"It's ok Jonah, I'm sure we will find it eventually" Cyrus says putting his arm around his brother's shoulder.

The rest of the pack are getting ready for dinner, but back in a dark corridor near an abandoned farm there is a gathering of people wearing red pendants around their necks.

"It is time my bretherans for the arrival of our great leader, Cthulu"

As the other members begin to chant a prayer in some unknown language.

"Now i just got to figure out how this stone works"

so each member goes around and tries to make the stone work, but unkown to them they just had to wish it.

"I wish we would be able to figure out how this stone works" says a member as the stone begins to glow.

"I got it, all we have to do is just make a wish for it to come true" says the leader as the others begin the same prayer again.

"Come my brothers lay your hands on my shoulder and let us bring forth our redemption from his sleep in the deep abyss"

"We wish for our great leader Cthulu to wake up and save us" the leader says as the stone begins to glow. The ocean current begin to toss and turn as the clouds grew darker and the storms and lightning was blazing through the sky, all of a sudden the water in the ocean begin to swirl in a circle to the point where tentacles make its way to the surface as a claw begins to rise and finally the rest of the beast rises spreading its wings and letting out a loud growl until finally it takes to the sky.

The members of the cult run outside when they hear the call and look to the sky to see there master flying over head.

"Yes our master has risen" the leader of the cult says letting out a manical laugh.

With the flap of its wings it sends a strong gust of wind towards the the earth below which causes the stone to be blown all the way towards the pack's front yard.

"What the hell is going on with this weather" Koa says walking out onto the front yard and sees the stone on the ground.

"Hey you guys come out!" Koa says as he picks up the stone and notices that it is warm

"Shit what ever is going on with this weather must be because of someone"

Mana and Aaron dart out of the house followed by the rest of the pack and notices that a giant creature is flowing above head and is heading towards Bald Mountain.

"Well lets just wish this thing away" Cyrus says holding Hoku's hand.

"You can't wish away a deity" Mana says looking at Aaron.

"You can only destroy a deity with another one" Aaron says picking up the stone. "And I know just the creature to do it"

Aaron grabs the stone and closes his eyes, "RIse from your slumber, and spread your shadow across this land Chernabog"

Just then the top of the mountain began to grow wings as a giant flame errupted from the mountain. But from where the pack was standing they could see what looked like a monster with horns ontop of its head.

The pack jumped into their cars and drove towards the mountain where the two deities would be facing off. The ocean is still growing rough as small tsunami's can be seen hitting the sand on the beach. While Chernabog coninues to raise his hands and summon fire from his mountain top home.

As soon as the pack arrives they notice that Cthulu and Chernabog are squaring off to each other. the Cthulu swings a gust of air towards Chernabog who wraps his wings around him to cover the blast. Chernabog stretches his arm outwards as a shadow begins to make its way across the ground and ends up connecting with the other monster's shadow running through the shadow which causes the actual monster to pour blood from where the shadow went through.

Back at the hidout the cult members begin to get alarmed as their leader is bleeding where the monster is bleeding.

"What is going on?" asks one of the members

"Cthulu must be injured" the leader says.

Back at the battle field it seems that the Cthulu is getting the upper hand on Chernabog using his tentacles to wrap Chernabog's arms to his body and begin to use his claws to slash at Chernabog. But with having such hard skin it barely seems to be fatal blows. Aaron drops to the ground as he grabs his chest and notices that it has a little blood on top. The pack is calling out to Aaron but it seems that Aaron is in to much pain. Just then a tree got struck by lightning and fell infront of the pack. Although Aaron was in Pain he did manage to hear his family scream in fear.

Aaron begins to growl under his breath as Chernabog spreads his wings which causes his flames to emit from the mountain burning off the tentacles that kept his arms trapped. But the Cthulu rams his claw through Chernabogs arms.

"Aaron Don't give up" Jojo shouts out as his hair is blowing in the strong breeze.

"You can beat him" The Mosley's cheer from the side.

"Kick his tentacle deformed ass" Mike and Cody says avoiding the lightning bolts.

"You can do it Hunny" Pam says Thinking that Shamus is in bed but Shamus comes waddling out from the hous crying. Just then a part of a nearby fence breaks off and begins heading towards Shamus.

"SHAMUS NO!" The pack calls out But Justin dashes out in Shamus' Direction picking him up and moving towards the Pack.

"He is safe Aaron, Now finish it" Justin says holding Shamus in his arms PJ and Hoku come out to give their support as well.

"d...d...DON"T WOSE DADDY!" Shamus shouts in his high pitched voice burying his face in Justin's shirt crying.

"My...son called me...daddy" Aaron stands up with newfound strength and looks up at Chernabog

"DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO DO IT?" Aaron shouts out but Chernabog shakes his head no.

Hoku and PJ grab the stone in their hands.

"WE WISH TO LEND THE STRENGTH OF OUR PACK TO CHERNABOG TO DESTROY THIS NIGHTMARE!" Hoku and PJ say as the pack begin to glow the color of their fur as their energy shoots from their body towards Chernabog which begins to heal his wounds and a grin spreads across the Monster's face.

"With newfound strength I will end this battle here and NOW!" Chernabog says as his fire shoots high in the sky destroying the storm clouds.

Now only the night sky and stars can be seen in the sky as Chernabog points a finger at Cthulhu.

"Dark touch" as a purple beam shoots from his finger penetrating Cthulhu and blasting him back towards the ocean to which he begins to dissinigrate as he falls towards the ocean, the current slowly begins to die down. Along with the members of the cult.

The pack thanks Chernabog as he smiles down at them and begins to cover himself with his wings as the packs energy returns to them. Tired of the night that they had the pack goes in and turns in for the night. Mana, Aaron, and Koa go and tuck in their members, Jonah is sleeping with Vienna held in his arms, Hoku is sleeping on Cyrus' bare chest. Everyone is sleeping, everyone except Justin who Aaron walks towards with tears in his eyes.

"You ok Aaron?" Justin asks as he goes wide eyed when Aaron wraps his arms around Justin.

"Th..Thank you for saving my son" Aaron says

Justin lost for words just wraps his arms around Aaron.

"No problem, thats what a family does" Justin says as he looks to see Mana standing in the doorway.

Justin smiles when he sees Mana raise the rock sign with a grin on his face. Without breaking the hug Justin raises his own rock sign to which Mana mutters the words thank you to Justin.

A/N Ok the next chapter is going to be the last Chapter, and that will be Mana's Wish. What do you guys think he will wish for? And what do you guys think of this chapter? Hope you liked it, but the next one is going to be a really touching heart warming chapter.  
Pack: And we can howl to that :) :)


	9. Chapter 9: the final wish

Chapter 9: The Final Wish

Its been almost two years since the death of Justin's parents, Vienna's brothers, and almost 7 years since Alex died. But everyone seemed to have moved on except on the day's of their anniversary. Jojo walks over to Mana and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the lips and just nudges his head towards where Justin is standing on the balcony with Cyrus, PJ and Hoku.

"Hey babe whats the matter, why are you so down today?" PJ says

"PJ its his parents anniversary today" Cyrus says placing his arm around Justin's shoulder who's eyes are puffy from Crying. But then Cyrus and the rest of them see Mana who comes over and tells the rest of them to go inside for a while.

"So Justin, I am sorry to know that you lost your parents today" Mana says as a tear makes its way down his cheek.

"Yeah it sucks watching your parents get killed in front of you and you can't do anything about it" Justin says as tears begin to form his eyes.

Mana simply closes his eyes as he lets out a soft sigh escape his lips. He then places his arm around Justin's shoulder and brings him closer to his body. Mana then begins to recite a poem that his mom wrote to them when they were afraid of their dad.

_Loved ones may be gone  
But can never be forgotten  
their memories are burned deep into your very being  
I am your voice, I am your voice  
I am a page from your history  
I am a book of mystery  
But I will always be  
your voice, your voice_

Justin just cannot help but cry when he hears the poem that Mana recites. But Mana then looks at Justin and just has such remorse that he begins to break down in tears.

"Jeez Justin I am so sorry how i been treating you when you first got here, I never thought that you had it rough, I always thought you were those self centered celebrities" Mana says as he looks down the balcony and tears are flowing from his eyes.

"And I always thought that you were some psychotic sociopath hell bent on killing everything that had a breath. But I noticed that you actually had a caring and loving heart" Justin says resting his hand on Mana's shoulder.

Cyrus comes in followed by Shamus who is now 3 years old. Justin and Mana look at them and wipe their tears from their eyes.

"Hey whats up you guys we just came to see if you guys wanted to come down for lunch?" Cyrus asks holding Shamus' hand.

"Yesh we having..ummm bread and... Ham...and cheese...and tips" Shamus says going cross-eyed when he says "chips"

"Yeah we will be down in a second, just give us some time" Mana says letting out a little chuckle as him and Justin share a laugh with each other.

Cyrus and Shamus begins to walk back into the house, well in Shamus' case waddling down the stairs and into the living room where they are greeted by the rest of the members as Justin and Mana remain upstairs to talk to each other a little bit more.

"There is not a day that goes by where I don't think about them, I want them so back so really badly that I would do anything for them" Justin says.

"Even leave the pack Justin?" Mana says closing his eyes again and looking deep inside himself.

"What! Why would you ask something like that Mana?" Justin asks looking at the crimson red headed who

"I am just asking if you could have your parents back would you leave us?"

"I mean I love them Mana and I love being with you guys so I really don't know what I would do if that case ever happened. But it can't because my parents are dead Mana and their is no way they will be coming back" Justin says as he walks out and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Jonah can i talk to you for a bit?" Vienna asks walking up towards her boyfriend

"Yeah sure hun lets go take a walk" Jonah says as he grabs her hand in his and heads out the door. They make their way down the stairs and start heading down the sidewalk as Vienna starts their conversation.

"Babe I really miss my brothers, I mean i didn't know that I meant so much to them and that the reason they would pick on me is to make me stronger for the world because they knew that they wouldn't be there for me all the time, and...and I MISS THEM SO MUCH" Vienna begins to sob in Jonah's shirt as he wraps an arm around her waist and places his hand on the back of her head and rests his chin on her head.

"SHHH its ok babe, dont worry you are not alone anymore, you live with us and your a part of me, if its for another hour, or a week, or even years, you are and will always be a part of me" Jonah says as bypassers would walk by and look over in concern but Jonah would reassure them that everything is fine.

"Jonah I would be lost without you" Vienna admits her face still buried in his shoulder

"Vienna remember I am your night in shining armor" Jonah says

"No you are the moon and the stars in my night sky that guides me through the dark times" Vienna corrects him

Jonah lets out a chuckle as he admits being corrected and takes her hand and walks her back towards the house.

The night falls over the house as Mana wakes up from his sleep and leans over Jojo and kisses him on the lips.

"I will be right back love. I just got to do something right now, the moon is full and the time is right" Mana whispers into Jojo's ear as he brushes his hand through his jet black locks which makes Jojo groand and smile in his sleep.

Mana picks up the stone from the table and walks out onto a cliffs edge.

"I know what I am doing and i know the consequences for this wish" Mana closes his eyes when he suddenly opens them and lets out a loud howl as the stone begins to not get warm but gets extremely hot to the point where the stone cracks, and shatters into pieces.

Mana goes back home and gets in bed with Jojo as Jojo wraps his arm around Mana and scoots closer to him, his face close to Mana to where Mana can hear his soft breaths escape his somewhat parted lips. Mana closes his eyes and cannot help but smile when he hears Jojo say he loves him.

The next day Mana just has a big smile on his face and he wouldnt tell the pack why. Just then a knock his heard on the door. and Mana just has Mike and Cody answer the door, but he makes sure that Jonah and Cyrus go behind them, without asking questions they do as their told.

"Yeah who...ALEX!" Mike and Cody shout at the top of their lungs.

"H...how did you? When did you? How is it possible?" Cody asks

"I don't know next thing I know I appear right infront of this door." Alex says

The brothers are so happy that they don't even ask how its possible they are just crying with joy. Alex comes in and meets the rest of the pack until another knock is heard at the door.

"Hey Vienna can you go answer that please" Mana says from the kitchen.

"Hi who...Damien! MY BROTHERS ARE HERE! HOW!" Vienna shrieks

Damien and the others also walk into the house and help Pam and Vienna who is so very happy that her brothers are back. The tables are all set out back and the chairs are set up, and everyone is about to enjoy a big feast that is until they hear another knock.

"Come Justin I will come with you to answer this one" Mana says with sorrow in his voice.

"Hi we were about to eat...MOM...DAD OMG HOW!" Justin asks tears in his eyes

"Yeah we came to take you home son, we are ready for you to continue your celebrity life" Justin's mom says a smile on her face.

Justin looks at Mana who turns and walks back into the house but stops dead in his tracks when he hears what Justin says next.

"Mom I really am so glad that you guys are alive but I live here with the pack, and I live a normal life with them, so I wont be coming home with you guys but we can still keep in touch right?" Justin says his arms wrapped around his parents.

"We are so proud of you son, if you want to live here with them then that is fine with us" Justin's dad says as they jump into a taxi and drive back towards WHOLLYWOOD.

"Justin are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yeah bro, i wouldnt have it any other way"

Justin and Mana grab each others hand and grasp it in a firm shake as they give each other a firm hug.

"I love you Justin"

"I love you to brother"

Justin and Mana make their way out as they all sit around the table and begin to eat their feast, but Aaron and Koa just stare at Mana who looks at them and winks.

A/N Hope you guys loved this story as much as i loved writing it.


End file.
